


Why are there no Rana fanfictions?

by KingFranPetty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Minecraft, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Some headcanons I have.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Why are there no Rana fanfictions?

Humans in Minecraft and the lack of their presence.

As you know, Minecraft doesn't have very many people Humans in it. Officially to my knowledge, there's Alex and Steve. That's it. We can see remains and ruins of humanity. Skeletons, Zombies, buildings, ships, and other such grim reminders of just how alone we are haunt every single step. Yet no living people exist other than the playable character(s). Then we move on to unofficial forms. Herobrine and maybe the villagers. Personally speaking, I think villagers and their offshoots are alternate human evolutions. Doubtless from whatever killed everyone else.

Not to say villagers are less than human beings, they are equal but unlucky.

Despite whatever ended humankind, humanity has been very lucky. We bring ourselves to the edge of total destruction, even before we could do that humanity could have been wiped off by any number of things. Still in this world, we survived long enough to make civilization.

Villagers are unlucky. They got a world in ruins and were asked to rebuild everything. Every little thing seems aimed to kill them and they did nothing to ask that upon themselves, Still they build civilization. What a way to take a punch after the apocalyptic event, right?

Even if villagers aren't human, one should respect their ability to keep going.

Next is something that has appeared in the game but is rarely acknowledged as human. Rana, the frog girl. The reasoning behind so is clear, Rana isn't a spooky myth like Herobrine and was removed from Minecraft long ago. People aren't going to stop and think about chibi anime girls when there's moss blocks.

However I find this an injustice. To right this horrible wrong, I will tell you what I think.

Headcanons.

Alex-

Alex is an action girl. She's a hard nail that survives regardless of what stands in her way. If anyone has information about the apocalyptic event and a tragic background about it, it will be her. Despite all that, she enjoys flowers and the gentle comforts. People typically take her as the secondary character, the love interest, or the second PROTAGONIST to the story (which the only part we know about it is killing the ender dragon) but I say if Steve doesn't kill the dragon then she will without a doubt. Now don't mistake my usage of She/Her and the word "girl" to say she's Cis female.

She's like Steve, not interested in our binary. To her, Alex is Alex and that's what counts.

Steve-

Steve is a default PROTAGONIST male. Again, I say male but he doesn't care about our binary. He is Steve. There's not that much more to it. He's a simple person. He mines and he crafts and he builds. It's his fate to free the end. He might just do it too. Steve isn't like normal humans I will point out. He does tiny things that aren't possible, you've seen them. We ignore these things and say it's just the game. It isn't, but still Minecraft is a fantasy world so our ideas of what is impossible just do not match. If we are to take things too "realistically," there's no way Steve could be human.

Herobrine-

Whatever Herobrine is or is supposed to be, I can't say. An error? A mere myth? The king of hell? God of the void? Who's to say? All the same, Herobrine is mischievous or malicious. He goes out of his way to mess with the playable character. Yet... If he is human and among the last human, what use is harm? He can burn the world to ash and dust but in the end, he is alone without the playable character. What worth is harm when the best he could hope to rule without other people are creatures that cannot understand him? Do these things haunt him as they do me?

Still Herobrine leers in the shadows of tall tales and our fantasies. Unknown but pondered often. I still think he wants to bang Steve and or Alex tho.

Rana-

One could say we know more about Herobrine than we do Rana. Only because she was taken from us before she could truly begin. With Herobrine, we can make up things and nobody can say we are wrong. With Rana, all that could have been was dead before it could touch sunlight fully. However these are my headcanons and I get to say what is. Rana likes swamps, mud, water, roses, jumping, and frogs. She is an adult yet keeps holding to those plucky child PROTAGONIST vibes. If Steve, Alex, or God forbid Herobrine doesn't kill the damn dragon, she'd take that son of a gun down fast enough to be available for a speed run.

While the other human people beings I've noted before are miners, crafters, and even builders, her speed is in exploring. Steve and Alex would be satisfied in a peaceful life. Herobrine is fine doing nothing at all. Rana has to travel and adventure. Surprisingly the other mobs don't even seem to realize she even exists, probably because to the game she doesn't. Sometimes she will experience an old bug that was patched years ago and that kinda makes her lucky. How? Because she can use those bugs to her benefit. She's mischievous but in the less Herobrine way and more in the Untitled Goose game way.

Fate and The Storyline.

One of the last humans will defeat the ender dragon. Upon it's defeat and death, the end will be freed. Humanity had seen this coming but not their end. Even now, magic forces in our blocky world can see this too.

Now the question is, who will it be? Most agree, it's probably going to be Steve. Still if not him then Alex, if not her then somehow Herobrine, if not him then whoever else. That whoever else is Rana even though she is gone and the last time we saw her, she was a mob.

Now whoever does this is the character we play and therefore the Main Character. Which gives each link to that chain reason to do it. Steve is expected to do this. Alex doesn't want to be secondary to Steve. Herobrine, whatever his motivation for doing anything is, does not seem to like getting short ended by anyone so mightdo just to be spiteful. And Rana is a kid adventurer so slaying a dragon is just her kind of thing.

Most ancient artifacts point to Steve being the one. Yet it is often in these kinds of stories, the unexpected hero appears. It all boils down to you, The Player, and which skin you wear when you do it.

Home-

Alex and Steve live in the over world, Herobrine is in nowhere like the void or Minecraft Hell or the Glitch Lands, and Rana is also nowhere but probably in a swamp or something.

Relationship to each other.

Herobrine likes Alex or Steve but acts Antagonistic. Steve and Alex like each other but are the only people on the planet that they know of. Steve is scared of Herobrine. Alex thinks she should fight Herobrine. Rana likes Steve and Alex as they are one of the few things that remain of that world she once knew. Steve likes Rana in a big brother and little sister way because he remembers her. Alex likes Rana in a friend way because Alex wants more friends. Herobrine and Rana are unsure how to feel about each other for how similar yet completely opposite they are.

Additional details.

Steve is afraid of monsters and the dark but faces both daily anyways. Steve likes diamond even though they aren't the strongest anymore. Alex misses the modern ish world she knew, not only because she misses everyone, but also because it wasn't so harsh to live in. Alex feels guilty about wanting the comforts of her old life, she thinks wanting those things means she doesn't care about everyone who died. Herobrine can sleep on a bed in the Nether and The End. Herobrine does in fact take the leaves off trees, I don't know what he's using them for but I guess a roof maybe?

Rana is somehow anime despite everything else not being so, how is one of the many mysterious things of this world. Rana naturally can jump really high and fall without taking as much damage if she takes damage at all with her lack of proper death animation.

I'm tired so that's it.


End file.
